Muse
by LaLaPluie
Summary: Uma série de pequenas histórias sobre Inojin e Sarada. Inojin tem sua musa e adora desenhá-la. De longe... Até que percebe que pode perdê-la...
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens não me pertencem.

 **Muse**

Do alto do prédio ao lado do Hospital, observou-a sair cansada e quieta.

Ele não estava de serviço naquele dia e tinha tempo o suficiente para andar por aí e desenhar qualquer imagem bonita que aparecesse em sua frente. Não que o Hospital fosse uma das novas e belas construções de Konoha... Não era nenhum milagre arquitetônico... E nem ficava perto de nenhuma área arborizada... Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo por ali, mas, por algum motivo, seus pés o levaram até aquele local. Até ela. Sempre o levavam até ela, no fim do dia...

Inojin observou como a moça de 18 anos, cabelos negros como a mais escura das madrugadas e óculos vermelhos caminhava calmamente em seu uniforme médico. Era um fim de tarde e os raios do sol poente pintavam de dourado o chão a sua frente... Atrás, aos pés da jovem Uchiha, uma sombra fraca e alongada distorciam as perfeitas formas da jovem, cortando os raios alaranjados que iluminavam a tez branca e... Possivelmente, tão suave ao toque.

O jovem Yamanaka não conhecia mulher com formas mais perfeitas que a jovem médica. Quadris amplos, pernas torneadas, cintura fina, rosto angelical, lábios carnudos, olhos negros e profundos. Ela vinha sendo sua modelo favorita, desde que alcançara a puberdade. Não que ela soubesse disso, no entanto. Havia uma pasta cheia de sketches dedicada a ela. Algumas eram apenas cenas que capturara do dia-a-dia dela. Outras imagens que ele desenhara após acordar de sonhos nada inocentes, que se forçara a desenhar para não se esquecer de como ela o fizera chamar por ela em seus sonhos.

Pegou seu lápis e começou a desenhar mais um de seus retratos da princesa Uchiha. Os cabelos ébano, agora cumpridos, esvoaçavam com a brisa da tarde, enquanto a mão esquerda relutava em afastar algumas mechas que se insinuavam para frente de seus óculos.

Quando voltou a fita-la para capturar um pouco mais da beleza do momento, notara um homem se aproximando. Revirou os olhos. Mais um admirador idiota... Sarada tinha um pequeno exército de fãs, apesar de não ser exatamente o tipo de mulher que desse muita importância a estas coisas.

Ela era a herdeira Uchiha, portadora de um poderoso doujutsu e das técnicas da família. Ficara famosa por se tornar a primeira médica-nin capaz de executar procedimentos complexos, tendo-os visto apenas uma vez. Seu controle de chakra era tão promissor e perfeito quanto o da mãe. Sua força bruta, igualmente impressionante. Sarada Uchiha era mesmo da realeza de Konoha, filha de dois dos herdeiros dos sannins.

O homem de cabelos ruivos e de sorriso largo veio de encontra a ela. Era um chuunin, se ele bem se recordava. Um daqueles convencidos, cheio de bravatas e promessa de grandezas que nunca alcançaria.

Ele trazia em suas mãos um grande maço de rosas vermelhas. Inojin bufou.

"Idiota! Sequer consegue ser criativo! Aposto que as comprou sem saber o que significam!"

O jovem loiro, filho de uma Yamanaka, obviamente cresceram ao redor da beleza das flores. Conhecia cada uma e entendia cada uma das mensagens que queriam a passar a uma pessoa. Além do desenho, dedicar-se a cultivar a beleza de um jardim era um de seus hobbies favoritos... Entendia as nuances e significados por trás do cuidado com outro ser vivo. Humanizava sua parte shinobi, que mais de uma vez, precisara tirar vidas pelo bem de sua vila.

Observou de longe, enquanto o jovem oferecia as flores à mulher. Viu-a sussurrar alguma coisa, provavelmente, um agradecimento. Em seguida, viria a parte em que ela diria que sentia muito e que não estava interessada em encontros amorosos.

-Ela vai sair com ele, você sabe. – ChouChou apareceu do nada e sentou-se ao lado dele. Ela tinha essa habilidade, de achar pessoas e se intrometer em suas vidas privadas, qualquer que fosse a situação. Ela devia estar entediada e procurando por ele há algum tempo.

-Duvido muito. –O Yamanaka respondeu incrédulo, guardando o lápis e o caderno. Algo lhe dizia que a Akimichi não o deixaria em paz. Melhor desenhar quando estivesse em casa – Ela nunca sai com nenhum deles.

-Ela vai sair com ele. – A ruiva reafirmou de modo seguro, abrindo alguns de seus salgadinhos favoritos. – Ela quer tentar algo novo, conhecer novas pessoas... Você sabe, ela tem 18 anos e quer experimentar um pouco de romance. Cansou de esperar por um certo alguém.

O loiro observou assombrado, a jovem Uchiha estender as mãos para alcançar as rosas e acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Também viu quando o idiota do... Como era o nome dele mesmo? Hokaido... Hokami... Não importava! Estendia o braço para que ela aceitasse e ela enroscou o próprio braço no dele, sem hesitar.

-Mas... –Inojin estava embasbacado com a ação de Sarada. – O que _diabos_ deu na quatro olhos?

ChouChou riu. Esse era um daqueles raros momentos em que Inojin experimentava os rompantes da mãe, mas continuava tão obtuso quanto o pai a respeito do que o fizera se sentir daquela maneira.

-Você perdeu, gato. – ChouChou deu de ombros. – Te disse milhões de vezes que admirar de longe não ia te levar a lugar nenhum. Você estava até dando sorte que o Boruto não tinha entrado na disputa...

-O que você quer dizer? –Inojin questionou, subitamente preocupado. – Boruto gosta dela?

-Você sabe... O povo fala! – Chouchou respondeu pegando uma ou duas batatas fritas e as observando atentamente antes de coloca-las na boca. – O Hokage e Sasuke sempre tiveram uma rivalidade. Sarada e Boruto são filhos deles e companheiros de equipe. Passam muito tempo juntos. As pessoas acham que seria bonitinho se os dois acabassem se apaixonando, ainda mais sendo filhos de quem são... Mas, bem... Eu fiquei sabendo que Sarada havia combinado de sair pra beber com o time Konohamaru... Quem sabe onde isso pode dar, né?

-Essa não é a questão... –O loiro interrompeu-a, um tanto frustrado, passava os dedos longos pelos cabelos, obviamente nervoso – _Boruto_ gosta dela?

ChouChou deu de ombros.

-Essa também não é a questão. – A Akimichi respondeu com suavidade – A questão é: o que _você_ vai fazer, Inojin?

Inojin não esperou um segundo mais e disparou atrás de Sarada. O chuunin não era um problema. Daria um jeito de fazê-lo se perder na primeira vez que ele fosse ao banheiro. A questão é que, ao que parecia, a concorrência parecia estar piorando esses dias.

Nenhum deles fora uma ameaça. E para ser honesto, ele havia se contentado em admirá-la de longe. Até agora... A ideia de outro homem tocando a face rosada, ou alguém tomando os lábios rosados... Ou segurado a cintura dela... Alguma coisa despertou dentro dele e estava borbulhando. Ela passara tanto tempo dispensando os rapazes que ele sequer pensar que ela de fato _poderia_ sair com um deles. Não poderia vê-la com outro cara.

Se Boruto entrasse em cena... Ele sequer conseguia pensar... Precisava fazer alguma coisa. E já!

 **N/A:** Vi uma imagem dos dois na internet a tarde hoje e fiquei pensando sobre o casal. Achei estranho, primeiro... Mas agora... Sou totalmente InojinXSarada. Escrevi esse fragmento em uma hora. Nem revisão. Sejam gentis. hahaha

Não sei se haverão outras curtas na sequência... Mas gostaria de dar prosseguimento. No meu próprio ritmo. :) A ideia seria a de várias pequenas passagens sobre o lado artístico de Inojin e de Sarada como sua musa. A próxima ou a terceira... hahaha nem conto o que virá.

Kissus


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Sarada estava sentada na mesa há pelo menos uma hora. Completamente sozinha. Hitoshi levantara para ir ao banheiro e até agora não retornara. O que _diabos_ estava acontecendo?

Como um homem convida uma moça para jantar, com flores e tudo, e depois simplesmente some? Não sabia se era sua mania de enxergar as coisas logicamente, mas não conseguia entender qual fora o sentido de convidá-la para começar, se ele pretendia desaparecer da face do continente.

Em pensar que pelos 15 primeiros minutos desde que o avistara, imaginou que poderia ter um encontro com alguém... Sabe, uma daquelas coisas que dois jovens fazem para se conhecerem melhor e quem sabe, namorarem?

Bem, não era como se ela desse muita importância para isso. Tantos caras já a haviam convidado para fazer tantas coisas... Piqueniques, cafés, uma volta na praça, sorvete, livrarias... E ela havia recusado todos eles. Simplesmente porque não sentia que fosse assim que as coisas aconteceriam. Sabe, um cara aleatório chamando-a pra sair com intenções de enfiar a língua em sua garganta no fim da noite... Isso não parecia muito certo.

Não era como se eles estivessem enxergando-a por quem ela era por dentro... Chamavam-na para sair porque ela era a herdeira Haruno-Uchiha. Porque era um ticket genético premiado ambulante com controle perfeito de chakra e um doujutsu poderoso, embora ela não se considerasse metade dos ninjas que eram os seus pais. Porque tinha laços estreitos com a elite política da vila da folha... E talvez porque não fosse exatamente feia.

De fato, seu pai costumava dizer que ela era uma perfeita princesa. Uma das famosas garotas Uchiha. Genes privilegiados que a dotavam de porte elegante e esguio e beleza estonteante. Ela sempre ria daquilo. Não era daquela forma, ela sabia. Vira a foto de vovó Mikoto e estava longe de ser como ela... E, bem, pai era pai... Não é como se a opinião dele fosse isenta.

Suspirou. Podia ver o _maître_ a observando com pena. Ele já viera lhe oferecer vinho duas vezes. A taça de tinto à sua frente, já estava no fim.

Olhou o relógio de pulso mais uma vez, completamente impaciente e desgostosa. Adicione mais 10 minutos à conta. Ela não era do tipo que esperava por alguém. Hesitara tanto em aceitar convites e, quando finalmente se decidira por deixar de se acautelar excessivamente diante de quais intenções escusas achava que seus admiradores teriam, um deles a deixa _plantada_ em um restaurante bacana.

Na verdade, fora falando com ChouChou que decidiu se deixar levar pelo que a vida tivesse a oferecer. A amiga Akimichi, confiante e divertida, nunca estava _completamente_ só. Ela atraia homens por ser segura de si, por ser autêntica e honesta consigo mesma e com o que queria e gostava, ao invés de se preocupar com o que os outros esperavam dela. Os rapazes a procuravam porque ela tinha a postura de uma mulher vivaz e firme. E ela vivia seus amores intensos.

Para a Uchiha, tudo era tão diferente... Queria ser radiante como a ruiva. Queria ser livre... Mas ela sempre estava ocupada demais tentando ser perfeita e orgulhar seus pais. Estava preocupada demais com a própria carreira, com o que precisava alcançar para chegar a Hokage um dia... O coração... bem, esse ela relegara a segundo plano.

Mas sempre havia aquela pequena curiosidade... Aquela que queria saber como era sair com caras. Queria saber como era se divertir com alguém, rir, sentir arrepios na espinha e borboletas no estômago... De um jeito romântico.

Reclamara com ChouChou sobre seus pretendentes. Pessoas que chegavam até ela sem nunca antes ter lhe desejado um "bom dia!". E a amiga simplesmente respondeu que todos continuariam sem conhecê-la se ela não desse uma chance. "Encontros são par a isso mesmo! E você não precisa beijar ninguém se não quiser." A amiga dissera.

Embora tivesse esperando por um certo alguém, Sarada não se sentia a vontade para falar sobre isso. Nem mesmo com ChouChou. Era tão antiquado assumir em voz alta que estava _esperando_ como a princesa que todos diziam que ela era, por seu príncipe... Um príncipe dourado e reluzente.

Suspirou mais uma vez mais. Talvez fosse hora de ir embora. Levantar e deixar com o guardanapo de pano o seu príncipe imaginário. Até porque, aquele por quem ela esperava estava longe de ser algum príncipe. Não depois de deixa-la tanto tempo ali.

Quando pensara em se levantar, o garçom trouxe uma bonita sobremesa com sorvete de creme e pedaços de frutas caramelizadas, pediu licença e a colocou em sua frente.

-Mas eu... Eu não pedi por isso! –A jovem Uchiha protestou assim que registrou imagem da sobremesa depositada em sua frente.

-Isso é um presente. – O senhor, calvo de seus 50 anos respondeu, de modo pomposo.

-De quem? – Sarada, um tanto quanto intrigada com o presente, questionou-o. A sobrancelha levemente arqueada, ainda um tanto quanto incrédula.

-De um admirador secreto. - Respondeu o homem com um tom solene, extremamente formal – Ele pediu que entregássemos esse recado para a senhorita.

-Obrigada! Agradeça-o por mim, por favor. – Sarada redarguiu, pegando um pedaço de papel, oferecido pelo atendente. Feliz demais para acreditar no ato de bondade salvadora.

Piscou algumas vezes para fechar a boca, que se abrira ligeiramente com a surpresa. Precisou controlar a ansiedade de abrir o papel imediatamente. Inteligentemente, começou a tentar seguir o garçom com os olhos, enquanto tentava em controlar o coração que, subitamente, disparara com o gesto e a com a curiosidade de saber quem seria essa pessoa misteriosa.

Ok. Já tinha recebido mil e um presentes de admiradores. Mas nunca recebera um em um momento tão oportuno. Podia ser um mané, mas ao menos, um bom _timing_ tinha. Quer dizer, fora largada ali, como um saco de batatas. Estivera de péssimo humor, impaciente e chateada. Ela bem podia aproveitar uma boa e doce sobremesa.

Viu o garçom passar por uma das mesas à sua direita, indo em direção a um dos cantos mais afastados... Logo poderia ver quem era...

Até que sentiu o papel ser arrancado de sua mão e não pode evitar olhar para quem ou o que a tirara do transe.

-Se importa? – Ouviu uma voz grave, porém suave soou exatamente no lugar vago a seu lado. Encarou-o, ultrajada, por ter algo pessoal retirado de seus dedos sem sua permissão.

Quando se voltou para o loiro, viu-o _cheirar_ o papel. Por que ele estava _cheirando_ seu bilhetinho?Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, viu-o _comer_ o papel! COMER!

-Você é LOUCO? – Sarada perguntou absolutamente indignada. – Por que você comeu o MEU bilhete?

-Era só papel de arroz. –O rapaz de longos cabelos dourados respondeu calmamente, os olhos verdes a observando de modo quase inocente. E quando ela pensava em "quase", o fazia justamente porque realmente não conseguia saber quando ele fazia coisas estranhas por causa de sua falta de traquejo social ou simplesmente porque era muito inteligente e, em alguns momentos, optava por se esconder por trás de sua fama de socialmente inábil. – É comestível. Além do mais, por que alguém escreveria um recado em papel comestível? Não acho que alguém que quisesse ser lido ou que o recado durasse usaria esse tipo de papel.

\- E agora ele vem e diz essas coisas lógicas como se fosse o rei das obviedades? – Sarada sussurrou para si mesma. Teria batido na própria testa se aquilo não fosse considerado tão rude em um restaurante como aquele. Estava absolutamente frustrada. Perdeu o bilhete e o garçom de vista, de uma vez só. – O fato é que nunca saberemos, já que você COMEU o papel que poderia nos dar alguma pista.

Ele a ignorou completamente, apenas observou os olhos negros dela por alguns momentos, pegou a colher dela, ainda intocada e roubou um pouco da sobremesa sobre a mesa. Ela o observou agir desta forma, sem acreditar na ousadia dele. Ele vinha, _comia_ o bilhete do admirador secreto dela, fazia-a perder de vista o garçom que poderia leva-la a seu admirador e, não satisfeito, ainda se esbaldava na sobremesa que _ela_ havia ganhado do pretendente que nunca teria seu recado lido.

-O que foi? –O Yamanaka perguntou inocentemente, ao perceber o olhar intenso e fulminante que a princesa Uchiha lançava sobre ele, completamente alheio à raiva que crescia nela – A sobremesa está ótima! Você deveria provar!

-ARGHHHHHH! – Aquela noite já tinha dado pra ela. Arrastou sua cadeira pesada de madeira para trás, levantou-se, esquecendo-se completamente de suas rosas, e foi embora, pisando duro, como não fazia desde a infância. Mas não sem antes declarar – Você é um idiota, Inojin.

A jovem não viu, mas a suas costas, Inojin deixou escapar um sorriso matreiro e satisfeito, enquanto comia, despreocupadamente, mais um pouco da sobremesa que ficara ali.

Carambaaa. Obrigada aos que leram! Surpresa e feliz com os comentários de vocês. Tanto que to aqui, escrevendo mais um. Fiquei supermotivada por vocês! Esperava só mandar algo novo semana que vem.

Obrigada **Notsweet** : espero que goste deste capítulo. :) Eu morri de rir escrevendo. Hahaha **Ale-chan** : Muito obrigada! :) Também tive minhas dúvidas no começo, mas não consigo mais pensar em outro pairing para a nova geração. Hahaha Espero que goste do novo capítulo. **Guest** : Virou meu shipper favorito também. Hahaha Meu deus! Eles têm muita química! Tenho até medo. Hahaha **Moon Blanc** : Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Também estou amando os dois juntinhos. Hahaha Também quero mais fics dos dois. P. favr. Merecemos como leitoras, certo?

Não tinha esse fim de capítulo em mente... De fato a cena era outra... hahaha Personagens que ganham vida sozinhos. #Comofaz

Não sei como vocês se sentem a respeito disso, mas super acho a personalidade da ChouChou radiante. E acho que ela seria uma dessas mulheres superconfiantes que diz o que pensa, está com alguém quando quer estar e que manda no próprio nariz. O que acham?

E, por fim: Quem é o admirador da Sarada? Hahaha Divirtam-se. :)


End file.
